1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composition for promoting or increasing hair luster and stylability and, more particularly, to a composition for promoting or increasing hair luster and stylability containing a fatty acid glyceride polyalkylene glycol ether or a fatty acid partial glyceride polyalkylene glycol ether having 30 to 1000 alkylene glycol units and a propellant.
2. Prior Art
Research and development in the hair treatment composition field has already provided preparations in the form of pomades that provide easy shaping and increased luster and hold of the hair style. Normally hydrocarbons (e.g. paraffins), silicone oils or surfactants with a reduced HLB-value are used for the purpose of producing style-improving and luster-improving properties. The stabilization of these kinds of pomades is a problem, because they are inclined to separate into an aqueous phase and lipophilic phase. Furthermore, decomposition of the, silicone oils is difficult.
It is also possible to use common soluble nonionic surfactants, for example fatty alcohol ethoxylates and fatty acid ethoxylates, as luster and fixing providing agents. In order to provide these nonionic surfactants with sufficient water-solubility, they must be present in highly ethoxylated form. To obtain a sufficiently strong pomade effect, however a sufficient amount of a highly ethoxylated nonionic surfactant must be used, which is expensive. Furthermore highly ethoxylated nonionic surfactants are inclined to be waxy or solid in the water-free state and that results in the formation of a solid dry film after application to the hair and after a drying stage, which produces an unpleasant hard hair feel and insufficient hair pliability.
The form of the usually administered pomades is predominantly limited to non-transparent creamy emulsions. These creamy emulsions often have a poor distributability on hair so that hair fixing or styling is difficult. Application of a pomade is often improved if the pomade is applied to the hair in the form of an aerosol-foam, which breaks down in the hair when it is worked into the hair or when the hair is set in a hair style.
However it is disadvantageous that this goal can be achieved with the currently used hair treatment compositions only in the form of preparations that separate into an aqueous part and a propellant part in the usual time of one to two days between two applications. Because of that the preparation of a single-phase product with the suitable convenience advantages for the user has been difficult. A strong increase of the amount of the emulsifier leads of course to the desired single-phase product however this product is expensive and loads the hair strongly. The use of a large proportion of non-aqueous solvents, such as alcohols with one to eight carbon atoms, glycerol, propylene glycol or the soluble propellant gas dimethylether drastically degrades the foaming properties.